Finding Home
by obsessivereaderandwriter
Summary: Reign in the 21st Century. Mary and her ladies are students at a boarding school in Paris, where Lola meets and hits it off with Sebastian. Knowing he has feelings for Mary, she watches from the sidelines as Mary pits him against his brother Francis, forcing herself to help Sebastian try to win her friend.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I don't' own the CW show Reign, the characters...unless I bring an OC in later...the music...I own nada, basically. Also, I don't own Stephanie Perkins' book Anna and the French Kiss, since I was partially inspired by that. Oh, and if you're a Mary/Kenna/Frary/Mabastian/Kennash fan, be warned...I can't stand either character, so there will be bashing, and none of those ships will be endgame. Please give me constructive criticism, people, I really need it!

~R~E~I~G~N~

Sighing heavily, Lola watched her friends dancing as she stood off to the side of the room, knowing they hadn't noticed her absence. Greer and Aylee were too busy giggling over a blonde young man with Mary, and Kenna...Kenna was being her usual self, throwing herself all over any man she could. Finishing off her drink, Lola set the glass aside before she moved to the front door and stepped outside, shivering slightly.

"Cold out tonight, isn't it?"

Letting out a shrill shriek, she jumped at the sound of a voice near her, turning to see a figure in the shadows. A pair of baby blue eyes were illuminated briefly as the figure struck a match, using it to light a cigarette. Moving forward, a handsome young man took a drag from the cigarette, offering it to her as he chuckled softly. "You know, it's not nice to laugh at someone when you've scared them," Lola pointed out, taking it anyway.

Taking the cigarette back once she had taken a drag from it, the man moved closer to her, leaning back against the railing as she did the same. "You're right, and I'm sorry," he nodded as he glanced over at her, making sure she was looking at him before he blew cigarette smoke out of his nose. Hearing her giggle as she turned away quickly, he grinned a bit. "In all fairness, though, I thought you saw me...I'm Sebastian, by the way," he added then. "Everyone calls me Bash, though." Bash smiled a bit as he saw her look, taking another drag before he explained, "I couldn't say my own name when I was little, so I called myself Bash."

"I see," Lola nodded, giving a quick nod as she tipped her head back, gazing up at the stars. "I'm Lola, it's nice to meet you." Going silent, they both gazed up for a while, smiling slightly when they glanced over at each other. Jumping as the front door burst open, Lola frowned as a couple stumbled out, ducking back inside when they saw that the porch was occupied. "God, I hate parties!"

Looking over at her, Bash gave her a sympathetic smile as he nodded, tossing his cigarette down and crushing it with his boot. "So do I, but my little brother wanted to come, and someone has to look out for him. "What about you? How'd you manage to get dragged here?"

Lola sighed at that, shifting so that she could peek in at the window, trying to see where the others were. After a moment, she saw Mary, talking to the young man they had been staring at before. "I was supposed to be hanging out in my room with some friends, but one of them demanded we find a party to go to instead. Since our families all work for hers, we tend to do what she wants..." Continuing to watch, Lola glanced up at Bash, seeing him moving to stand beside her. "So you said you're here with your brother?"

Nodding briefly, Bash gestured to the man talking to Mary. "That's Francis talking to the gorgeous brunette. Lucky bastard..." Not seeing Lola's frown, he continued to watch them for a few moments before he pushed himself away from the railing. "I should go get Francis, we have an early brunch with our father tomorrow. It was nice to meet you, Lola."

Watching as he made his way inside, Lola frowned a bit more before she turned, making her way down the porch steps. Moving towards the nearest Metro station, she hurried down the stairs, tugging out her phone long enough to text Aylee that she was going home, and they'd have to find another room to sleep in. Tucking the phone away again, she moved to one of the ticket kiosks, running a hand through her hair as she glanced around. Buying her ticket, she moved to seat herself on a bench, settling back to wait for her train.

~R~E~I~G~N~

"No, Aylee, I'm fine," Lola said into the phone for what felt like the millionth time, rolling her eyes. "I just didn't feel like waiting around at the party, so I came home. You guys will have much more fun without me. Just do your best to keep the others in line...Anyway, I'm really tired, I need to get some sleep now. Goodnight..." Hanging up the phone, she drifted towards the window, hearing a car pulling up. She gazed out into the street then, watching as a dark-haired man got out of the driver's seat and moved around to help a blonde man out as well.

Frowning as she studied them, Lola moved to push the window open, immediately regretting her decision when the brunette man looked up, grinning widely when he saw her. "Well, hello there! Lola, wasn't it?"

Giving a quick nod, Lola forced a smile, giving a quick wave. "So you live in this dorm too, then?"

Bash nodded as he shifted his grip on the blonde man, turning so that they could both see her. The blonde gave her a sleepy smile, trying to lift his hand to wave, though it only reached as high as his ribs. "Apparently so...This is my brother, Francis. Francis, this is our lovely neighbour, Lola."

"Hello, Lola," Francis called, smiling over at her still. "Do you have any coffee? I tried to tell Bash that we should go out and get some, but he's being stupid and insists that there's nowhere we can go!"

Hearing Bash mutter something about Francis being a lousy drunk, Lola couldn't help giggling softly, giving a quick nod as she gestured in the general direction of the dorm's door. "Sure, Francis...Come on in, I didn't lock my door."

Looking displeased by her last comment, Bash moved to tug Francis to the door after a moment, pushing it open and making his way down the hall as Lola stepped out of her room. "You really shouldn't leave the door unlocked, you know, it's not safe..."

"I know," Lola nodded over at him, already turning towards the kettle she had snuck in as Bash moved to lower Francis down onto her bed. "I promise it wasn't unlocked for long, though, I just got home a bit ago." Hearing footsteps behind her, Lola busied herself preparing the coffee, starting to sing to herself softly to avoid any attempts at conversation.

"Thanks for this," Bash said anyway, raising his voice a bit so that she could hear him. "You really don't have to do this for us, though, we just met you and we're already imposing..."

Shaking her head, she glanced over at him briefly, turning back to the coffee press then and moving to pour out two large cups. "It's not an imposition, I promise. I was just going to settle in and watch a movie on Netflix. If you'll give one of these to your brother, I'll run and put some pajamas on, then be right back."

Nodding at that, Bash watched her go as he picked up the cups, moving back over to the bed. Seating himself on the floor, he glanced over at Francis, holding out a cup until he took it. "So what's the deal with you and that girl you were talking to? She was looking at you like she wanted to devour you..."

Francis shrugged as he took a sip of his coffee, licking his lips then. "Her name's Mary, apparently, and she was looking at you the same way. She said her dad's some big executive somewhere, and her friends' dads all work for him..." Taking another sip, he smiled then, looking down into his cup. "This is really good coffee, we should get some of this. Do you think Lola will tell us where she got it?"

"I'm sure she will," Bash nodded as he drank some of his as well, glancing up when he heard Lola coming back. Watching her step back into the room, he smiled a bit, dropping his gaze to her legs as she moved to tug some blankets down from the top of her wardrobe. "Do you need any help?"

"No, I'm fine," Lola answered as she managed to pull them down, shaking her head at him. Turning to face him, she set the blankets down on the bed, moving to stuff one against the bottom of the door. "We're supposed to have all lights and computers off by eleven..."

Smiling over at her, Bash gave a quick nod as he reached out to grab a blanket, tucking it around Francis, who had drifted off already. Grabbing his cup before it tipped, he moved to place it on Lola's desk, settling down on the floor then. "Thanks for this, by the way, his room is all the way up on the seven floor, and it was hard enough getting him out of that house..."

Shrugging at that, Lola moved to settle down on the floor as well, getting her laptop set up in front of them. "What do you feel like watching," she asked, glancing over at him. "Your choice, I'm probably going to fall asleep too."

"I'm good with whatever you like," Bash shrugged as he sipped his coffee again. Focusing on her laptop as she chose a movie, he smiled slightly, glancing over at her occasionally. Setting his cup aside after a long time, he shifted to tug a blanket down over them, feeling his eyes growing heavier. He managed to move the blanket to cover them both better, his eyelids sliding shut finally as Lola slumped over onto his shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

(Author's note: Sorry about the long wait, I had a hard time with this chapter, so it just kind of...ends...)

Sighing softly, Lola frowned down at the books she had scattered across the table, a frustrated growl passing her lips. Burying both hands in her hair, she bent her head, doing her best to breathe in and out slowly. "Relax, you can do this," she muttered to herself, squeezing her eyes shut. "It's just an examination, you don't need to do great, you just need to pass..." Forcing her eyes open again after a minute or two, she glanced up to see a few people nearby watching her, giving them a sheepish smile.

Turning her gaze back down to her books, she reached for her pen, grabbing her ringing phone and answering it without bothering to check the number on the screen. "No, Greer, I don't want to go out. You know it'll be the same as always, Mary will go after any guy that one of us likes, and Kenna will just go after everyone, then you and Aylee will go off in a corner and giggle, and I'm left by myself."

"I suppose that's a no to coming over and helping me study, then," Bash asked after a moment, sounding amused. "I promise I won't go after a guy you like."

Lola gave a brief groan, clapping a hand to her forehead. "Oh, it's you, Bash...No, I'm sorry, Greer keeps trying to get me to go out to another party with them, and I really need to study...By the way, what do you know about chemistry?"

"I know a little...enough to get by, anyway," Bash replied, going quiet for a moment as a car horn honked. "Why, is that what you need help with? I may be willing to give you a hand, as long as you think you can help me with philosophy...You're one of the smartest people I know, after all..."

Shaking her head even though she knew he couldn't see, Lola reminded him, "I need help in chemistry, though, I'm not that smart...So, where would you like to meet? I'm in a tea room right now, but I can come and meet you somewhere."

"No, I can just come meet you there," Bash answered, obviously starting to walk again, as she could hear bits of other conversations. "I'm sure you're all settled in. Are you in that one you told me you like?"

Once she had confirmed it and hung up with him, she set her phone aside, her gaze shifting to the window as she thought about him. It had only been two weeks since they had met, but already they were spending most of their free time together, studying, watching movies...It was nice. She'd never had a guy friend before, and even if she wanted nothing more than to sit on his lap and kiss him senseless sometimes, she could pretend that she didn't. She just wished that she didn't have to hear him talking about Mary, and how much he wanted her...Francis had gone on a date with her, apparently, and they had another one coming up...Unfortunately, Mary had decided that she wanted Lola there as well, so she had suggested to Francis that they double date with Bash and Lola, since she wanted to get to know the guy her friend was spending so much time with. It was to make sure he was good enough for her, supposedly, but Lola knew the real reason. She had had a boyfriend before, and Mary had decided to flirt with him constantly, even knowing he wasn't available. It was just how Mary was. She enjoyed attention from guys, and hated for there to be any guy who wasn't infatuated with her. It didn't matter if one of her friends liked him, or was even dating him...

"You look like you're thinking pretty deeply there," Bash noted as he seated himself across from her, hooking the strap of his messenger bag on his chair. "Is there something wrong?"

Lifting her head, Lola shook her head, forcing a smile as she gestured to her books. "No, just trying to figure out chemistry still. I'm going to order some more tea and some pastries, do you want any?"

Bash nodded as he smiled up at her, moving to set some of his books out as well. "I'd love whatever tea you're having, and you know my sweet tooth, I'll be fine with any pastry."

Nodding as well, Lola got to her feet, moving up to the counter after a moment. Glancing back at him as he set his things out, she smiled slightly, turning back to the counter when a girl moved over to see what she wanted. "Hi, can I get another pot of Earl Grey and another cup, please? I'd also like a plate of tea sandwiches, some macarons, and some petits fours." Making sure the girl had written it down, she turned away after a moment, moving back to the table and seating herself again. After a moment, she frowned, seeing Bash quickly stuffing his phone into his pocket. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing," Bash answered hurriedly, a funny smile on his face as he looked up at her. "So you're on chemistry, then..." Reaching out, he tugged one of her books over to him, looking down at it. "Endothermic and exothermic reactions...Hmm...I saw a video online, there's an experiment we could try...it looks pretty fun, and it's apparently an exothermic reaction...Just need a few ingredients, but I'm sure we can get them somehow."

"Alright," Lola nodded after a few long moments, studying his face intently. Turning her gaze away, she shifted some of her books to the side, seeing the waitress moving over with a tea tray. "Not sure the teacher wanted us to do actual experiments, but it sounds like more fun than just memorising facts..." Thanking the waitress as she put their food and tea down, she gave Bash a quick smile as he reached for a sandwich. "So what kind of work are you doing in philosophy?"

Pushing one of his books towards her, Bash glanced up briefly, biting into the sandwich. "We're supposed to read up on a less well known philosopher," he said around a mouthful of food, giving Lola an apologetic smile when she cringed. "Sorry..."

Shaking her head, Lola started to eat as well, occasionally pausing to ask him a question about something in one of her books, or pointing out something in one of his. After a long time, they stood, gathering up their books as the sky outside started to darken. "If you want, I was going to go see a movie...There's some good theatres near the school, and one of them is showing old Audrey Hepburn movies..."

"Sure, that sounds good," Bash smiled as he gave a quick nod, moving to take her bag from her. "I've never seen any of those before." Waiting for her to move to his side, he started to walk then, glancing over at her. "I'm treating, by the way, I know you paid for all that food."

Shaking her head, Lola started to protest, shutting her mouth again when Bash slung an arm around her shoulders. Smiling a bit, she let him tug her against his side, lowering her head to his shoulder as they made their way out.


End file.
